Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) affects more than 10 million Americans, and is the leading cause of blindness for those aged fifty-five and older in the United States. AMD is caused by the deterioration of the central portion of the retina, the inside surface at the back of the eye. Although AMD can lead to vision loss, AMD typically has a preclinical, asymptomatic phase in which waste material accumulates in the space between Bruch's membrane and the epithelial layer, forming yellow-white spots known as drusen. As such, there is a need to develop techniques for early diagnosis and treatment of AMD to prevent or delay vision loss associated with the disease.